Dam-Ba-Da
Dam-Ba-Da is an arid planet dominated by a desert terrain. It is home to the Dam-Ba-Da Depot run by Furlow. The surface of Dam-Ba-Da is harsh, and the planet's residents must take a number of precautions to survive. Special goggles are required to protect the user's eyes from the frequent solar flares, as exposure to even one flare can lead to temporary blindness. Dam-Ba-Da is first seen in the episode Till the Blood Runs Clear. John Crichton and Aeryn Sun are studying the frequent solar flare activity of the planet's star. Crichton hopes to use the flares and recreate the accident that created a wormhole and sent Crichton and his Farscape One module to the Uncharted Territories in the first place. The experiment is partially successful, creating an unstable wormhole, but during the study Farscape One is damaged and forced to put down on the planet at the Dam-Ba-Da Depot. There they hire Furlow to fix the module. While they wait, Crichton and Aeryn discover a Peacekeeper beacon offering rewards for Ka D'Argo, Zhaan, and Dominar Rygel. The beacon is also noticed by a number of local bounty hunters, including the Vorcarian blood trackers Rorf and Rorg. Crichton and Aeryn are forced to pose as bounty hunters themselves in order to fool the Vorcarians, but the deception is complicated by the arrival of D'Argo. Though they manage to eventually fight the bounty hunters off, Crichton literally pays a high price. As fee for fixing his module, Furlow has him hand over all of the notes he acquired studying the wormhole in orbit. Two cycles later, one of the twinned Crichtons would return to Dam-Ba-Da aboard Talyn. An Ancient in the guise of Jack Crichton had accused him of selling his wormhole knowledge. As it turned out, Furlow had used the wormhole information as well as a replica of the Farscape One module to try mastering wormhole technology herself. Her plan was to sell it to the highest bidder, this case being the Charrids and Scarrans. With Furlow's breakthroughs in developing wormhole technology, the Scarrans were on the way to take it. "Jack" came up with a plan to destroy the Scarran ship, deciding to build a device that used wormholes as a weapon. Before the Scarrans arrived, however, Furlow betrayed them, killing Jack. She stole the completed device - a displacement engine - and fled her shop in a vehicle, hoping to sell the engine to the Scarrans when they arrived. Crichton pursued and caused Furlow to crash, inadvertently activating the engine. Knowing that she could not get close to the engine without taking in a massive dose of radiation, Furlow willingly left Crichton behind in Dam-Ba-Da's desert, as he chose to sacrifice his life to shut the engine down before it could detonate. After installing the engine into the module, Crichton used it to destroy the Scarran Dreadnought. With the obliteration of the Scarran ship, the crew of Talyn left Dam-Ba-Da behind. Appearances * Season 1: "Till the Blood Runs Clear" * Season 3: ** "Infinite Possibilities - Daedalus Demands" ** "Infinite Possibilities - Icarus Abides" Category:Planets Category:Season 1 locations Category:Season 3 locations